Al panda ya se durmió, aburre ¿no?
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig se confiesa a Tweek.. Creek.


**Me gustas**- Dijo un chico que usaba un chulo azul con un pompón amarillo, sus mejillas estaban te;idas de un color rosa suave, miraba fijamente al rubio que temblaba frente a el.

**GAH, y-yo ngh n-no se, n-no se s-si ngh t-tu me gustas, !PENSARLO ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!**- grito sonrojándose por completo, mirando por todos lados por si alguien los estaba viendo- **y-yo ngh n-no lo se**- Murmuro bajando la cabeza.

**No te preocupes**- Murmuro Craig con una tierna sonrisa, acaricio el cabello rubio de Tweek-** Yo elegiré por ti, la boda sera perfecta**- Dijo pensando si Tweek se vería mejor en vestido de novia en traje de novio.

**!Jesucristo! B-boda?**- Pregunto sin poder creerlo, ahora si estaba por entrar en una crisis mental, Tweek no sabia que decir, _!No podía casarse! !Sus padres lo matarían! !Ademas solo tenia catorce años._

**Si así es, me gustaría vivir rodeado de muchos arboles**- Dijo Craig tomando las manos de Tweek y frotándola con suavidad-** Con tres bellos hijos también -**Dijo besando la mano derecha de Tweek quien le explotaba el corazón por la presión.

**GAH, T-tu espera, !e-espera!, o-oye, y-yo ngh n-no !AGH E-ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!**- Tweek aparto sus manos del agarre de Craig y las puso apretando su corazon que latia a mil por hora- **Me g-gustaría q-que ngh**- Trato de decir pero Craig lo interrumpo.

**Me gustas**- Dijo nuevamente, sonriendo. Tweek se sonrojo por que nunca había visto sonreír, ahora que lo pensaba Craig le sonreía _ÚNICAMENTE _a el y a nadie mas, haciéndole sentir especial.

**GAH n-no lo se ngh, y-yo, t-tu eres algo b-brusco y y-yo, porque debería quererte?, p-porque ngh y-yo? S-si ngh t-tu eres muy popu-popular**- Dijo, sentía que no se merecía que Craig le invente una vida junto a el, que no debían estar juntos, si el podia conseguirse a alguien mejor.

**Ten-** dijo dándole una cajita mal envuelta, el papel de regalo era verde, y tenia un moñoazul. Tweek abrió la caja, mas por curiosidad que otra cosa, cuando abrió movió su boca un par de veces como tratando de decir algo, inútilmente no lo logro, levanto la mirada y miro al morocho con ojos brillantes, totalmente agradecido y aun sin saber que decir, era taza de café coleccionable - **Yo vi que tu querías esto, cuando te segui**- Dijo rascandose la nuca nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado.

**M-me ngh s-seguiste?** - Pregunto Tweek levantando una ceja, Craig siempre se sintio un poco atraído ante esa mirada de Tweek, le parecía increible como podia levantar una ceja ya que el no podia, no importa cuantas veces practique ante el espejo y es que Tweek cuando se ponia nervioso movia su cejas en forma extraña...

**En mi defenza, no ibas por el camino de siempre y me dio curiosidad, te gusta?**- Pregunto sonriendo nervioso, mordio el labio inferior al no resivir ninguna respuesta.

Cuando Craig trato de excusarse de nuevo, incluso disculparse por seguirlo (cosa que era dificil por su orgullo) Tweek lo abrazo, un abrazo rapido, Craig ni siquiera pudo corresponder pero se sintio tan inmensamente feliz que se quedo con una sonrisa tonta por varios minutos...

**P-porque ngh t-te gusto?-** Pregunto apretando su regalo entre sus brazos, aun sintiendo algo de duda.

**Tu me haces estremecer, no lo se, es muy intenso**- Dijo Craig algo inseguro del porque, el no creía en el porque, si no mas bien simplemente en los resultados de los actos- **Esperame un momento**- Murmuro y fue caminando hacia un árbol algo viejo y grueso haciendo que Tweek pierda de vista un buen rato a Craig.

Cuando volvió, llego con una vieja guitarra clásica color azul, Tweek se sonrojo aun mas, apreto su camisa, no sabia que Craig sabia tocar la guitarra, el hijo mayor de los Tucker cerro los ojos y toco la guitarra, feas notas salieron de ella, Craig simplemente estiraba las cuerdas violentamente como si fuera una estrella de Rock, bario uno de sus ojos para ver la expresión de Tweek, quien a pesar de que Craig no acertara ni una, lo miraba como una princesa enamorada.

**!E- están ngh b-brillante!-** Exclamo el rubio totalmente deslumbrado por ver a Craig tocar la guitarra solo para el.

**Te quiero, saldrias conmigo?-** Pregunto Craig dejando en paz de una vez a su guitarra.

**!C-Claro!-** Dijo sonriendo Tweek, una sonrisa completa, mostrando sus amarillos dientes, Craig pensó que era la sonrisa mas bonita que el había visto.

Ambos chicos de catorce años se tomaron de las manos y fueron a la cafetería de los Tweak, para tomar un jugo de naranja, y luego jugar videojuegos en la casa de Tweek.

_ "La palabra magica de los dos es amor" _

**Escribi este fic cuando estaba escuchando Like Deslike de Rin y Len Kagamine~, asi que algo asi, se que no tiene casi nada que ver con la cancion (?), Si esperaron un beso lastima, son niños, bueno en mi imaginacion los chicos de catorce años son inocentes (?) bueno yo lo era (?) okey GAH LA PRESION*huye* espero que les haya gustado~ las amadoro~ **


End file.
